Let the Monster Rise
by Reine de Lutin
Summary: What if Nathan didn’t die, the shooting never took place. The father died and the monster rose, knowing only two things. Keep Shilo near and safe from the world, and Make Rotti pay. Will be M for later chapters for gore and a possible pairing
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Nathan didn't die, the shooting never took place. The father died and the monster rose, knowing only two things. Keep Shilo near and safe from the world, and Make Rotti **pay**.

* * *

Let the Monster Rise

Prologue: Let the Monster Rise

Nathan felt as the shovel connected with the back of his head and fell to the floor, his hands automatically reaching for his helmet, removing it. He turned his head around and felt shock numb his system as he heard the shovel fall to the floor and he saw the shocked and hurt eyes of his world, his Shilo. He grit his teeth and felt anger course through him.

"Didn't I tell you not to go out, didn't I?" He muttered. He saw the fear in her eyes and it pierced him as she shuddered.

"You did, You did." He had to take a breath to steady himself.

"Didn't I say the world was cruel? Didn't I?" He clenched his teeth as she gulped.

"You did, You did." He turned his head away from her, unable to watch the hurt anymore.

"Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why, Can we just go home, Shi, and forget this dreadful night?" He felt the anger leave and weariness take over. He turned to pick up his tools.

"Didn't you say that you were different? Didn't you?" He heard the accusing tone and he winced as he turned back to her, his heart breaking.

"I am, I am." He looked at her in pain, then back to his tools.

"Say you aren't that person, Say it." He could feel her stares like daggers in his back. He would do anything for her.

"I am, I am." He cried out, ashamed as she was disgusted. He would do anything to have protected her from the truth. He wished Marni was there. None of this would've happened. He put the rest of the tools up and picked up the scalpel, looking at it in disgust.

"Then tell me how to act, dad, what to say, dad, tell me why: Everything you've told me, Every word, Is a lie!" Nathan winced as he felt his helmet thrown at his back. He watched as she picked up his tool chest and opened it next to him, dropping his tools on the ground. He saw her stare at the wall in horror and he felt his heart plummet as he looked at the hologram

"Didn't you say that you'd protect me? Didn't you?" Nathan couldn't rip his eyes from the scene of his old friend's body.

"I tried, I tried" He cried out, and then looked at her, his eyes filled with the pain he was feeling as she yelled at him.

"Is that how you'd help me? Is it?" He saw her accusing eyes as they connected then both looked at Mag's body.

"I tried, I tried." Nathan begged, afraid his heart was about to break.

"Don't help me anymore, dad, You are dead, dad, in my eyes. Someone has replaced you, Dad, I hate you, Go and die!" Nathan watched through hooded eyes as she left the room. Nathan felt the Repo Man re-emerge.

"Didn't I build a **house**, a home, didn't I?" He heard ghostly whispers respond.

"Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't I?" He recognized Marni's voice in his ear pushing him.

"Then Rotti took her from me, stole my Shilo, He's to blame. Have I failed my daughter? Then let the father die!" He felt the scalpel burn in his hand as what humanity he had left died. His eyes glowed and he bent down to get his mask.

"And let the monster rise~!" He cried out as he put on the mask. The Repo Man only knew one thing, get Shilo back, protect her from the world, and make Rotti **pay**.

* * *

(A/N Hey guys, what do you think about this so far? I don't know when the next chapter's gonna come out, I'm busy getting ready for my school play Sweeney Todd (I'm Johanna) and I won't be able to write as much soon. I'll update as soon as I can)


	2. Retreat

Summary: What if Nathan didn't die, the shooting never took place. The father died and the monster rose, knowing only two things. Keep Shilo near and safe from the world, and Make Rotti **pay**.

* * *

Let the Monster Rise

Chapter One: Retreat

Nathan walked quickly after where he thought Shilo walked to, the stage. He saw Rotti and the monster inside of Nathan snarled, wanting to attack the old man who stole Shilo, but was barely constrained. He stepped on the stage, and his eyes darted around, noting the audience and Largo boys as he kept the scalpel hidden in his hand up his sleeve. Then he looked for the spot he saw had Mag hanging on in the hologram, and when he saw nothing, he figured they already cleaned the mess. The Repo Man snarled. He barely noticed Rotti speaking, and watched as Rotti moved to the side and saw Shilo standing next to him. He wasn't even listening to the words, his world centered on Shilo, who never met his eyes. He growled softly and watched as her head shot up, shocked, and then Rotti was suddenly next to her, gun in hand. It seemed she hadn't paid attention to Rotti either. The Repo Man was defensive instantly, going for the offensive. When Shilo distracted Rotti unintentionally, the Repo Man slipped behind her and hit a pressure point in her neck, knocking her unconscious on his arm. His other was pre-occupied, whipping the scalpel around to embed itself into Rotti's heart, and pulled it back out to let the blood escape. He didn't listen to the screams or outrage as he picked Shilo up bridal-style and ran off of the stage to a backdoor. He ran past scared stage hands, dodging police hands as he jumped out of the back door to an alley, the one he arrived in earlier.

"Okay." He muttered as he quickly ran over to the car closest and used it to jump to the low rising roof next to it. He ran across the roof and jumped to the one adjoining it. As he ran from the Opera, he remembered feeling the scalpel digging into Rotti's heart then coming back out. He could feel the scalpel in his pocket as he ran through the city over rooftops. He slowed down as he reached his house. He jumped into the yard and slipped through a side door. He laid Shilo onto the couch, her head lolling to the side. He sighed as he stroked her cheek.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Shi. I promise." Nathan hardly noticed that the Repo Man took over again when he stood. The Repo Man turned to the fireplace and pulled the lever opening the door. He didn't bother to close it behind him. The only ones who knew to come to Nathan Wallace's house would be the Largo kids. He didn't chance the thought whether or not they'd use the info they had. He quickly filled a bag with Shilo's medicine. Nathan realized momentarily that the Repo Man was gone for a while, the father out to protect. As a second thought, he stuffed the small bottle of poison into a hidden pocket of the duffel.

"Just in case." He muttered as he slung the duffel onto his back and left the room, shutting the fireplace firmly behind himself. He saw Shilo still unconscious on the couch and slipped up the stairs to his room to grab some clothes to stuff in the duffel. He ran to Shilo's room and grabbed some of her clothes and essentials. On second thought, he grabbed her favorite Teddy Bear, Arikos. He stuffed the bear and Shilo's stuff in the duffel and went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing some food that didn't need cold to preserve, tossing them into the duffel bag, putting the bag on the counter to zip it shut. He threw the bag onto his back and went back to the living room. He carefully picked Shilo up carefully and exited the house, setting the locks and alarm behind him as he entered Marni's tomb. He laid Shilo down carefully against the wall and put the duffel next to her as he kneeled next to the grave. He took off the Repo Man's mask as he put his forehead on the marble. He blinked back tears. He stood, putting the mask back on, putting the duffel bag on his back as he picked Shilo up again. He exited the tomb into the graveyard. He knew he had to hide, but he wasn't sure where. He heard a voice off to his side and he was instantly alert.

"I don't care if you're a Repo, you leave her alone." He turned around and saw the Grave Robber, someone he recognized from his old days, standing on a grave nearby with a knife in his hand. Nathan breathed deep for a second, and leaned Shilo against him with one hand as he removed his helmet. The Grave Robber's eyes widened.

"You're the Repo Man? Nathan?" Nathan smiled weakly.

"Yes, Grave Robber, I am." The Grave Robber assessed his state of disarray, Shilo, and the duffel and he sighed. He motioned for Nathan to follow. Nathan put the mask back on and followed him with Shilo safely buried in his arms.

* * *

(A/N Okay, so i've updated now, i want to thank my reviewers so far, all four of them, lol. Soooo, all in all, this is the update, i'll probably put chapter two up tomorrow, i'm almost done fixing it. Please R/R!)

(A/N2 My school's Sweeney Todd play was a success!!! I wish we could've taken pictures, but it would 'infringe our copyright', as our director Mr Sassypants told us. I got to play Johanna!!! it was soo fun!! i don't remember the last time i had so much of an adrenaline rush!!!)

......


	3. Hideout

Summary: What if Nathan didn't die, the shooting never took place. The father died and the monster rose, knowing only two things. Keep Shilo near and safe from the world, and Make Rotti **pay**.

* * *

Let the Monster Rise

Chapter Two: Hideout

Nathan followed the Grave Robber through the underground pipes until they reached a small village. The Grave Robber pushed into one of the homes and Nathan followed. Nathan followed him upstairs and laid Shilo down on the bed in a spare room. Nathan put the duffel under the bed and followed the Grave Robber downstairs. As he walked into the living room, he took off the layers of the Repo Man. He put the clothes into a pile and the Grave Robber put them in a bag and tied the top. Nathan took the bag hesitantly.

"I'm afraid that I'll need that in the future, I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling." The Grave Robber nodded and took a slow breath.

"You can stay in this house for about a day and then I'll move you somewhere you'll be able to stay for a while. I'll be back tomorrow night to transport you and the girl." Nathan nodded and shook his old friend's hand. The Grave Robber was Marni's older brother, who turned to stealing and dealing Zydrate after Marni's death.

'Because of me.' Nathan winced as his brother-in-law stepped out of the house. When Nathan saw the Grave Robber, he had already knew that the man would help him without any questions, because he was still family. He was all that was left of Marni's family since they were young and he took care of her. He was five years older than Nathan. The Grave Robber was the only person that Nathan told of Shilo's existence to. He didn't tell Magdalene because he knew she'd try to take Shilo away, while his brother-in-law wouldn't. He swore not to tell Mag also, although he really wanted to.

* * *

Nathan sat on the couch with his head in his hands as he first heard it, movement upstairs. He felt the tears course down his cheeks as he thought of how he failed Shilo, how he failed Marni.

"I tried, I tried to protect her. How did everything get like this?" He sighed.

"The years roll be without you, Marni, 17 have come and gone. I raised our Shilo with the best intentions…" He quietly sung despondently. He shook his head that was still wet from his recent shower. He heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Yes you tried, but daddy really, did you think that you could actually, keep on lying straight to my face?" Nathan cringed and she saw it.

"I'm a monster, I'm the villain-" Nathan sobbed.

"You're unwilling, you were lied to, keen incisions, you delivered-" Shilo sang sadly.

"I am finished, I swear no longer!" Nathan begged as he fell to his knees on the floor. Shilo went to kneel next to him with her hand on his arm.

"You have no choice, it's in your blood. Dad I love you, Dad I'm sorry!" She sobbed and hugged him. He was shocked she was still next to him, after what he did to her. His arms, in themselves, wrapped around her slight form and held her against him as they cried. Nathan thought of all who died because of him. Marni, his beloved, their best friend Blind Mag, Magdalene Defoe, one he started developing feelings for after seeing her again at his house the night before, all of the temporary owners of organs he repossessed. He shut his eyes tight to hide the flow of tears. Shilo was the first to pull away, wiping away tears. Nathan looked at his daughter who looked so much like her mother. Nathan sighed then led her to the kitchen where the duffel was. He pulled out her medicine and put it on the counter, watching as she eyed it distastefully. Nathan sighed and grabbed a loaf of bread. He leaned against the counter as he broke it in two and gave Shilo a half. They were munching on their bread when Nathan grabbed Shilo's medicine and went over to the sink and poured some water into an empty cup. He put two drops into the cup and put it next to Shilo. He closed his eyes when she didn't touch it. He pulled the poison out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"I didn't put this into it. That there is pure medicine in that cup of water." Shilo's eyes narrowed delicately as she looked at the bottle in his hand.

"And what is that?" Her voice was soft and dangerous. Nathan knew he had to be careful, he couldn't lose her. He knew he shouldn't've told her but he knew he had to. Nathan put his hand over his eyes.

"I've been poisoning you, Shi." He mumbled, scared of her reaction. He felt a small hand on his, pulling it off his face.

"I know." She said simply, her eyes sad. Nathan was confused.

"How did you-?" He croaked and she smiled sadly.

"Rotti said so on the stage before you came out. All I want to know is why?" She gulped and watched as Nathan slid to the floor, his face in his hands. Shilo sat next to him.

"I lost Marni, your mother; I can't lose you, Shi. You're my only reason of living. You're all I have. What do I do if you leave?" He sobbed. He heard a throat clearing and both Shilo and Nathan looked up to see the Grave Robber at the door, unsmiling as he surveyed the scene. Nathan wiped his eyes and replaced his glasses.

"I have a place you guys can stay in." The Grave Robber said and walked into the Living Room and Nathan realized his next question would make or break his relationship with Shilo. He didn't look at her as he asked,

"Are you planning to go, or stay with me?" He held his breath as he could practically hear the gears working in Shilo's head. Then he felt her arms wrap around him as she hugged him.

"I wanna go with you, Daddy." She said quietly and Nathan was shocked. He turned to look at her.

"Even after what I did to you?" He asked ashamed. She nodded, smiling sadly.

"I love you, Daddy. No matter what, no matter what you've done, you're still my daddy." Nathan felt his eyes dampen and he hugged Shilo. Nathan sighed and stood up awkwardly and she followed. Nathan picked the bottle of poison up and stuffed it into a duffel pocket. Shilo took the glass of water with her medicine and gulped it down. Nathan smiled at her. She smiled back briefly before trying to take the duffel. Nathan took it out of her hands and hung it over his shoulder. They walked into the Living Room and saw the Grave Robber standing at the door. Nathan took a breath.

"Shilo, this is your Uncle." Shilo looked at the Grave Robber strange then back to her father.

"What? My Uncle?" Nathan nodded and the Grave Robber coughed.

"He's your mother's older brother." Shilo gave him a cunning smile.

"Uncle G?" Shilo asked innocently as the Grave Robber blushed. She smiled again.

"So what is your real name then, Uncle?" She asked, curious as to the name of her late mother's brother. The Grave Robber muttered something that Shilo couldn't catch.

"Sorry?" She asked delightfully. Nathan couldn't help but reveal a grin.

"His name is Kabos, he said." Kabos scowled at Nathan who grinned back. Kabos coughed.

"So are we going or not?" He looked tired and impatient. Nathan looked at Shilo and she nodded. They walked out of the door after Kabos.

* * *

Nathan stood beside Kabos as he and Shilo looked upon the empty house before them. They were aboveground again, and Nathan was worried of discovery. Kabos quickly opened the gate with a key which he gave to Nathan, then led the two across the yard and unlocked the door. He handed the house key to Nathan and Nathan grabbed Kabos' arm before he turned to leave them.

"Whose house does this belong to?" Kabos' eyes shifted and he pulled his arm free.

"They said they wanted you to stay here." He said somberly and Nathan cast him a questioning gaze. Without a second pause, he tousled Shilo's hair and left, shutting the gate behind himself. Nathan unlocked the door and ushered Shilo inside first. The house was a lot in structure similar to the Wallace home. It was chillingly familiar to Nathan. He watched as Shilo went up the stairs to find herself a bedroom. Nathan saw a coffee table in the living room with picture frames. He crossed the room to pick one up. He almost dropped it, he was in complete shock when he saw a younger picture of Marni and Mag. His heart froze when he saw all of the pictures had one person in common. Shilo ran down the stairs two at a time with a picture in her hand. She raced to stand next to her shocked father whose back was frozen. She breathed heavy as she thrust the picture at her father.

"Dad, what does this mean?" She gasped when she saw the other pictures. Nathan took the offered picture of him, Marni, and Mag seventeen years ago, the day after his and Marni's marriage. He took a shuttering breath.

"This means we're in Mag's house right now."

* * *

(A/N Ooh, cliffie…. So I did update quicker than I thought…. Hah I'm good…. Unfortunately I haven't started chapter 3 yet, so I'll start it tomorrow or Wednesday, when I finish a Research Paper for PC Support 2/Level 2…..god I hate the stupid class, i learn absolutely nothing i don't already know…. I'll update as soon as I can)

(A/N Umm, I had noticed that most of the main character names, (Nathan, Marni, Shilo, and Magdalene), are based in Hebrew, so i chose the Grave Robber's name accordingly. Kabos means: Swindler. I thought it oddly appropriate. name courtesy of babynamenetwork dot com)

..................


	4. Revenge

(A/N I had a writers block, I know this is short, but it was all I could come up with to appease you guys. I realize that the end was rather rushed, but i'm not good with killing people, even if it is the Largos. I'll try to update soon)

* * *

Let the Monster Rise

Chapter Three: Revenge

Shilo felt shock numb her system as she looked down unto the picture of her former godmother, her late mother, and her father that stood before her. She looked up at her father as she reeled back from their sudden knowledge.

"We're in Mag's house? Blind Mag?" She watched as her father slowly nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Mag. Magdalene Defoe, Marni's best friend from childhood til she passed away." Shilo stood next to him silently, pondering her next question.

"Dad, did you have anything to do with Mag's death?" He spun quickly on his heel to her, face white and pinched as he kneeled before, grabbing her hands into his larger ones.

"I had nothing to do with her death. I swear, on your mother's grave, I had nothing to do with your godmother's death." Shilo nodded and her father sighed heavily as he stood, picking up the fallen picture frame. Shilo watched as a tear escaped his eye as he looked upon the picture and quickly wiped it away. She put her hand on his arm and he tilted his head in her direction.

"Why did Uncle G say Mag wanted us here? That would mean she knew what was going to happen. Or, she didn-" Nathan ripped his arm away from her reach as he went over to the window.

"I don't know, Shi." He was silent and Shilo sighed. His eyes peered into the dawn.

"Go to bed, Shi." She didn't move so he turned to face her to see her head lowered.

"There are only two rooms upstairs. One was Mag's." Nathan realized her dilemma.

"You can choose which room you'll stay in. I care not, long as you're happy." Shilo looked up at him shyly.

"Can, can I have Mag's room?" Shilo watched as her father's eyebrows lowered a second, then his face became devoid of emotion.

"Of course, Shi. You can stay in Mag's room." Shilo nodded and ran upstairs. She went down the hall to the door to the end and opened it. She saw the makeup table on her right, the mirror leaning against the wall. Mag's bureau and her wardrobe were on her left. The Queen-sized bed was across from her and the door. There were midnight blue and black draperies, hanging over the bed, a canopy with dark blue sheer silk. The theme of the room was midnight blues and black. Shilo crawled up onto the bed and fell asleep, hidden under the comforter.

*****

Nathan was in the guest room, his room, as he was emptying the contents of the duffel onto the top of his dresser. He put his clothes into the drawers of the dresser and what toiletries he could find he brought into the bathroom, which was suspiciously devoid of Mag's personal things except a new brush and hand soap, but he didn't think upon it long. When he got back to the bag, he saw what was left, the first things he packed. He looked down at his repossessing tools. He picked up his scalpel and just relished the feel of it burning in his hand. When he realized what it was he was doing, he dropped the scalpel onto the dresser as if it were a hot coal.

"I promised Shi that I wouldn't kill another." Nathan said, brokenly. His eyes gained a glint and were steely as Nathan was overtaken by the Repo Man. The Repo Man grinned nastily as he pulled his bag from the floor with his Repo clothes.

"Nathan promised her, I didn't." He chuckled as he slowly stripped and slipped into his scrubs. He pulled on the Repo suit, snapping buttons to secure it in place, much as he did before he left for the Opera the previous night. He picked up the scalpel and grinned as he imagined the Largos dead. That was his plan for this day. He was just a bit sad that he couldn't kill Rotti, and didn't have a hand in his death. He was comforted by the thought of Rotti's children dead.

"They won't reveal my identity and can't hurt Shi." He murmured to his scalpel. The Repo Man stuck the scalpel in his pocket and put his helmet on. He took Shilo's pile of clothes and poked his head in her door. When he saw her asleep on the bed, he put her clothes on the bureau and walked over to the bed. Nathan surfaced for a second as he brushed the hair from Shilo's forehead, then the Repo Man took complete control, stepping to the wardrobe to open it. He saw a few cloaks and then recognized one as the one she wore the night before when she visited his house. His fist clenched, thinking of the unnecessary death of his first wife, the first love of his life. It was because of Rotti that he divorced Mag, and then he met Marni, Rotti's fiancée. He had his revenge, splitting the bastard from his woman just as he did with Nathan and Mag. He pulled the cloak out of the wardrobe and held it to his nose for a second, relishing the smell.

"Maggie." He murmured sadly, mourning his love that he had to deny after Shilo was born because he was ashamed of his job. He pulled the cloak over his Repo suit, pulling the hood over his helmet. He left the house after he wrote a quick note for Shilo if she awoke before he returned. He locked the house up as he left and headed for the GeneCo building. He had a few close calls when police cars went past, or another Repo Man was busy with a job.

He finally reached the building, able to slip inside to an elevator without detection. He looked out of the glass as the elevator shot up to the top level, same as usual for him. The elevator beeped as it reached his destination, and as the doors opened, the Repo Man assessed the surroundings, discarding the cloak into the corner of the elevator, looking now as any other Repo.

The Largo Kids were inside, all three he thought as he grinned behind his mask. There were no guards, and the Repo Man realized they were changing shifts at the moment. He pressed the hold door button and pushed a button above it so the Largos couldn't leave or more bodyguards appear. He stepped into the room, ignoring their chatter. Luigi was his biggest threat, then Pavi, then the slut.

He felt the scalpel in his hand as he stepped further into the room, all three pairs of eyes drawn to him. Luigi started forward to meet the renegade Repo Man. A scalpel slid into his hand and he cut Luigi's jugular, continuing to walk as the tall Italian slid to the floor, grasping his neck as he slowly died. Pavi quickly stood and tried to stand behind Amber. The Repo Man didn't hear any of their words as he approached and stabbed Amber in the chest, where her heart was supposed to be, if she even had one.

Pavi threw his mirror at the Repo Man as he was approached and tried to run to the elevator. The Repo Man threw his scalpel at the retreating back and smiled as he heard the sickening crunch as it stuck to the back of his head. The Repo Man threw his head back and laughed sickeningly. He walked over to Pavi and pulled out his blade from the italian's head, cleaning it against the dead man's shirt. He walked over to the elevator and unlocked the buttons. He picked up Mag's cloak and tossed it over his arm as he got on the elevator, nodding to the Largo's guards as they stepped on as he stepped off. He left the building without a second thought as he headed towards his precious Shilo and his future.

* * *


End file.
